User talk:Asfastasdark
Hello Hello and welcome to the mechscape wiki we hope you have a good time and enjoy yourself. And remember every edit counts. ;)--Godpower49 16:30, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Your signature Your signature is a little big can you shorten it a bit.--Godpower49 11:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll change it. Soon. } }} : }}}crown.PNG }} :Asfastasdark|Asfastasdark]] :Asfastasdark|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Asfastasdark|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 18:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::It won't be a problem at all, your signature is extremely long, it's like 30 lines of gibberish, but I'll create a signature template for you, copy my one, tweak it a bit, and then you need to post this code into your preferences (Do not include the nowiki tags): |MechScape Wiki| |[[User:Asfastasdark| Asfastasdark ]]}} 17:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, Dragongnexus, I got it to work thanks to your code! 20:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Thanks for cleanup No problem, just helping out =D. 02:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Quick hello just quick hello ive just started at this wikia, Quick note on Redirects You do not have to create a Mmg and a MMG redirect due to the system putting all the letters in the later (Mmg is what it would show anyways) in lower case. The only thing that changes is the "(Redirected from name)" to make it in the capitalization you used in your redirect page. 16:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :As you may or may not have been able to tell, I created an uppercase "MMG" page because apparently links to pages are case-sensitive (for example, writing MMG does not work if only a "Mmg" redirect page exists). I found this in an article and to avoid this error from happening in the future if correct capitalization is used in articles, I added both the "Mmg" and "MMG" redirect pages. 21:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::That may be the case, but you only need to do all caps in such occurences. Like the "TW" redirect for Thomas Woode works if you put tw in the search engine. Hope that helps (sorry for the delay in the message). 16:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::I hate to break your broken dream, but this occurrence actually exists. The article MechScape refers to MMG. 20:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I must not be getting the full picture, what "broken dream"? All I said and meant was that you only need the one redirect as it suffices for the other, in truth, only MMG is required, as Mmg is not. I believe it is you who do not see the full picture, you don't need to create more than One redirect to an article with the same Redirect Name, the only change is if someone were to type a uncreated redirect as a link, which you should already have done as MMG, not Mmg. It's common sense to do as such. In my viewing of this, create it how it is meant to be done, as MMG. ::::Lastly, that is not what I mean. "The article MechScape refers to MMG", I was referring to the fact that Mod Mark Gerhard only needed to be MMG, not Mmg and/or both. That was my point all along. :( 02:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Support our Wiki! Help us support the MechScape Wiki by getting it featured on Wikia Gaming! If we can gain 10 votes, we can make this Wiki more popular, more hard working and a lot better than any other Wiki out there! Simply visit http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming/Featured_Wikia/Votes, go to the MechScape Wiki section and put your username on! Thank you! 14:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) hai Just poppin' in to say hello ;) have a great life -- 18:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthdate Happy birthdate, 16 years old is much, go over, get a car and get drunk! TALK 14:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC)